


Power Play

by MajinBuuSama



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, M/M, Majin Buu - Freeform, Majin Buu Saga, vegito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinBuuSama/pseuds/MajinBuuSama
Summary: Vegito is too powerfull than Buu and his end is coming... But he hasn't fully tried every part of his body yet... and even't Buu... 😈
Relationships: Majin Buu/Vegito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Soon I will do a cover of this story... If I continue, I hope you enjoy it (◡‿◡✿)  
> Sorry if there are errors! (≧◡≦)

"Haha! Look at yourself! The legendary Majin Buu reduced to a torn sheet. Pathetic!" Vegito said laughing madly with his arms crossed.

  
Buu gritted his teeth, holding back a groan of despair and pain. His body was certainly immortal, regenerable. But not his pride. 

  
"So what are you going to do now? Will you absorb me, like you did with my children?"

  
It was the only option left to him. But Vegito was aware of it. He would have noticed. It would never work. Terror, hesitation. These were the feelings that Buu didn't believe have ever feel in his life. At the first wrong move, the Blonde Saiyan would wipe him off the face of the Earth, He was-largely-able To do this. Buu reasoned for a solution. He leaving him let talk, Remaining suspended in silence. 

  
Vegito watched his opponent while scratching his forehead, and said With a annoyed voice:  
"How boring. What's up? You don't know what to do anymore?"

  
"... "

  
Buu's response was to swallow silently, without speaking. Time was so slow now and Vegito's impatient voice, made him agitate further And struggle to think about a plan. He was very afraid of making mistakes. 

  
Vegito notices the block of Majin buu, He was amused by it, but the situation got tangled, he absolutely Need to be absorbed by him for free Piccolo and his children inside he's body. So he tried to bring attention to this goal again. 

  
"A being with as unlimited potential as yours, capable of becoming stronger and stronger by Absorbing People… What a waste.."  
The saiyan knew perfectly well what reaction Buu might have, he pretended to be vague as he said it, shrugging.

  
Buu in his silence listened attentively to Vegito's last words: 

  
" With such unlimited potential…?"

  
He reflected on the Saiyans, on their nature. And this suggested an idea. A crazy idea, which in any other circumstance would never have worked. But he had to try it all out To survive. Put his hands forward and waved them, asking for attention.

  
"Vegito!.. listen!" Buu stammered.

  
The Saiyan with the golden hair looked carefully at what he had to say by crossing his arms again.

  
"Yes you are right. My potential is unlimited. Do you have any idea of the levels we could reach if we joined our powers? You are the last piece I miss to reach a power never seen before. A power you've always dreamed of!"

  
Vegito's eyes found Buu. The pink demon tried hard not to lower them in terror, keeping the gaze. But all the Saiyan showed, initially… Was a smirk, Buu was taking the bait like a fish.

  
"Continue." Vegito said.

  
" I know you can reach that stage where even the brats have arrived, or am I wrong? But I noticed that it lasts for very little time. It is temporary. If we join forces, making you absorb by me, all of your potential, Your Unadulterated Potential, could join mine. In full." 

  
The Saiyan pretended to be interested in Buu's proposal to be absorbed. His purpose was finally accomplished, as he planned.

  
"Oh... Interesting. But, all your potential is only mine, okay ?" 

  
Buu look at him bringing his fists forward. "Y-Yes! From the first to the last drop. With nothing to hold it back!" Buu said with mock enthusiasm.

  
Vegito was completely amused at how he could facilitate that creature as he wanted, and as he watched Buu say these words a thought crossed his mind.

  
<<It's done now, why not have some fun.. How much more he would be willing to do for survive? however things go, he can only absorb me, and that's what I want.>>

The saiyan chuckled and reverted to his Basic form, his hair turned a deep black with brown highlights as it was originally, and his aura lowering. He don' have to fight for the moment, useless to stay Super saiyan. 

  
The pink demon watches the scene wondering what the next action he will do. and Vegito floating Fast in the sky approached him, standing only a few centimeters away from buu's face. Buu retreat a bit, ready to fight, or something else but not moving a muscle. But the Saiyan didn't attack him. He was simply kept his gaze on his enemy, grabbing his chin with his gloved hand and smiling while doing it. 

  
There was something that Buu did not understand, and that make him a bit feared about it.

  
" What? " Buu's voice was sightly altered.

  
"..You want me? ...Did you want this body..?" The Saiyan whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Is a bit Short (╯︵╰,) But if the chapter pleases I will continue! even with comics, let me know what you think if you want!  
> Thanks so much for Read it ! (｡♥‿♥｡)


End file.
